The Homunculus with the Kind Heart
by The-Biggest-Geek19
Summary: At the young age of three, Cassandra O'Hansen learned alchemy. At the age of six, she died and came back to life. But that was after she took on the role as the bridge between Truth and her world. Now, fifteen and an orphan, she becomes the eighth homunculus, Fear. As a pawn for the dangerous game that Father is playing, will she let the feelings that killed her family destroy her?
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys, TheFullmetalHomunculus here with my first fanfiction!**

**I will try to update this as often as I get reviews 'n stuff, so let's try to get them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's.**

The Homunculus with the Kind Heart

Prolouge:

"After her!"

"Don't let her get away!"

_Huff. Huff. Huff_. Cassandra ran down the narrow alley, her dark blue eyes narrowed in frustration. '_If only I could lose them…_' she thought, turning a sharp corner. Much to her disappointment, the pair of Amestrian soldiers followed. A loud bang was heard.

"Uwaaaaaahhhh!" Cassandra yelped in shock, falling onto a pile of lone boxes.

"Cassandra O'Hansen, also known as the Alchemist of Shadows, you have been requested to meet with Major Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. If you do not come willingly, we have been instructed to use force." They said, snapping Cassandra out of her shock. A cocky grin made its way onto her face.

"I have a cool nickname? Cool!" She laughed. "Tell Fullmetal that I have to call in a raincheck. Sorry."

With that, Cassandra clapped her hands together and put them on the ground. Blue alchemical lightning lit up her face, as well as the soldiers, and a pillar of stone brought her up to the top of the empty warehouses.

"And tell him that he's a pipsqueak!"

Cassandra silently navigated the twists and turns of Central's warehouse area. When she reached the one she's been calling home for the past two months, she sighed.

"Home, sweet home."

'_Don't get used to it_,' Truth said in her head, the many voices it used ringing in her ears.

"I don't think that's a complete answer." Cassandra huffed, picking up the notebook she used for her notes. She flipped through it, eyes flicking over the pages.

'_Somethings up_.' Truth said.

"What do you mean?" She asked, body tense. Truth was never wrong, ever.

"I smell her, Envy." A voice said.

"Are you sure?" That voice. Cassandra scowled. He killed him, and now he was coming back. The scar Envy gave her all those years ago throbbed, as if to remind her of what he did.

'_That_.' 

"Ugh." Edward's head thudded against the wooden desk. He pulled the report he was reading out from underneath his head.

Name: Cassandra O'Hansen

Aka: The Alchemist of Shadows

Age: 15?

Hair/Eye color: Black hair, navy blue eyes.

Hometown: Regen Village, Northern Area, Amestris.

Family:

James "Kyoto" Chang- Father, Xingese, doctor. Born 1880-Died 1910.

Marissa O'Hansen- Mother, Amestrian, State Alchemist. Also known as The Stone Alchemist. Born 1882-Died 1909.

Thomas O'Hansen- Little Brother. Born 1900. Whereabouts are currently unknown.

There was a single picture of the mysterious girl. It was grainy, as if taken with a crappy camera. It showed the girl and a little boy with pale blonde hair walking away from the camera. That's when it hit Edward.

"That's it!" He shouted, jolting upright in his chair. Scribbling a note down, Edward pulled on his signature red coat and ran out the door.

"Think he's coming?" Two cloaked figures watched the blonde take off. The one who spoke turned to face the second figure, who nodded.

"Let's go."


	2. Chapter 1: For All That Has Happened

**Aaaaaannnnddd I'm back! This will hopefully be the only chapter post that is in first-person, so you shouldn't need to worry about it being that way the whole story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

_Alchemy is the science of understanding, deconstructing, and reconstructing matter. All living things follow that flow, and death is a part of that flow. So why am I not dead?_

I wish I was bluffing when I asked why I wasn't dead. But I am alive, and my family paid the toll. But before I get ahead of myself, let's start at the beginning.

My father came to Amestris in 1895, on a trip to learn the alchemy of this country. There, he fell in love with my mother, Marissa O'Hansen. In 1899, they had a daughter. Me. A little over a year later, they had a boy, my younger brother Thomas. They moved into the house my mother grew up in, up North in a small, remote village called Regen Village.

Very few actually believed Thomas and I were brother and sister. I had dark hair and dark eyes, to his pale blonde, almost white, hair and ice blue eyes. He was loud and sweet, where I was quiet and impusive. I studied alchemy, he was more interested in music.

Now, about me being supposed to be dead...Well, here is how it happened

"_Are you sure it's safe?_" My best friend, Thalia, asked me. She looked nervously at the frozen pond, then turned her red eyes back to me. I grinned, then glanced back at Thomas, who was making a snowman with Thalia's twin, Clarence.

"_Don't be a baby, Thalia. It'll be fine._" I said, sliding out onto the ice. I laughed as she followed me, then fell. I slid around on the ice, swiftly making transmutation circles and activating them. Small snowmen followed me around, before becoming one big snowman. Clarence and Thomas stared up at the snowman in awe, and Thalia slid into it. I heard a cracking noise, then Thalia scream, before everything went dark.

'_It's cold. How am I tired? It doesn't matter, but what happened? Am I...am I dying?_' Panic seeped through the coldness, and my breath came out in a rush of bubbles.

In a split second, I found myself in a pure white area with a large door behind me.

"_W-where am I?_" I asked, looking around. The thing was, I couldn't tear my eyes off of the door. The details, down to the smallest line, were mesmerizing. The intertwining snakes, the tree, the words _Ut medicina, alchimia et veritatis _and _Unus Deus_. I stood, transfixed on memorizing the intricate gate.

"_I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance, young alchemist._" A voice said from behind me, and I turned to face it. A silhouette of a person stood a good distance away,a grin the only features on it's face.

"_Who the hell are you? Where the hell am I?_" I yelled at it, trying to be brave. It laughed, the hundreds of voices it used to speak ringing in the empty air.

"_I'm glad you asked! I am what you'd call the world, or God, or Truth, or All, and I am you. And you, young alchemist, are dead._" It ended it's sentence by pointing a finger at me. The doors behind me opened with a creaking noise.

"_WAIT!_" I shouted, taking a step forwards. "_There's a price! How about, if you let me live, I'll give you a piece of me. I'll be your Gate between my world and here._"

"_All right. I'll take that deal. BUT._" It paused. "_You're not going to be the only one to pay for this._"

At the time, I didn't understand what it meant. But now I do.

Two years later, my mother was murdered in cold blood. A year later, my father died of a disease. And two years after that, Thomas was killed by the Homunculus Envy. I watched as the life slipped out of my father's and my brother's eyes. And that was when I realized it, it's my fault they're all dead. It wasn't because of the disease, or Envy, or even because of a murderer. It was me. I was the cause of their death.

So I am now trying to figure out how to fix everything, with the Truth inside my head, and the blood of my family on my hands. But I know one thing. I'll fix what I've done, even if it involves me taking my last breath. I **will** fix this, and I won't let anyone else die because of me.

**How was that? I'm not going to be doing everything in first-person, just this chapter. And I hope to update soon, so just wait!**

**RinTheMagicalGirl: Thanks for reveiwing and following! I'm glad I caught your attention!**

**Thank you all for reading! Be sure to leave a follow, review, and/or fav!**

**=FullmetalHomunculus=**


	3. Chapter 2: Run-ins

**Yo everyone! Please don't kill me for taking forever, but I've been grounded. :( Also, I've been getting a bit out of the Fullmetal fandom and transitioning over to the Hetalia fandom. But do not fear, fellow readers! I shall continue this story and hopefully get the Soul Eater fanfiction I've been working on for over two years started! And, now that the intro has been said, on with the story!**

"Do you know which direction she went in?" Edward pressed in an almost desperate way.

"She was heading east, I believe." One of the MPs said.

"Really? 'Cause I was pretty sure she was going up." His partner retorted angrily. Ed knew that the two MPs were frustrated that they were bested by a child, and that child being a girl, at that.

"Did you see the way she transmuted? It was-" The first MP stopped talking, watching Edward run off. "-just like yours."

•••••••••

"He's stupid to come here."

"I agree. But he thinks you have the philosophers stone. That's a good enough reason for him."

"Yup. I'll take care of him. You'll be my backup if he brings others."

"Hah hah hah. It's unlikely he'll bring others."

Two pairs of laughter rang out in the empty sky, startling a bird into the cloudless blue sky.

•••••••••

Edward was breathing heavily as he sprinted down the empty alley. He skidded to a stop, however, when he saw the hooded figure he was swiftly approaching. As he got closer, he noticed a pair of dark blue eyes staring right at him.

What's a kid like you doin' around here?" A girl's voice asked from underneath the hood. Edward steeled himself, tense.

I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist! I can go wherever I want!" He challenged. The girl smiled darkly before tossing off the hood.

Cassandra looked back at him, smiling. After a minute, she raised her eyebrows and sighed.

So they sent you now, didn't they? My God, I sure am popular." She said, obviously pleased with herself. Edward scowled as she said something to soft for him to hear, then turned away and started walking.

I'm not in the mood to talk to you, so come by later." Cassandra said, waving a hand at him. Edward's jaw dropped as he realized that she dismissed him as if he were some obnoxious younger sibling.

No!" He growled angrily, striding up to Cassandra and putting a hand on her shoulder. "I need to ask you a few questions, then you're free to go. And I will not-"

The world suddenly seemed to drop from beneath Ed, sending him spiraling into darkness. And just as suddenly, he found himself on top of a hill covered in grass, standing underneath a blood-red sky. The air had the type of humidity that it would get before a storm. Edward shuddered as a soft voice came from behind him.

"Wow. You sure have a lot of fears for someone so small." Edward turned around to see Cassandra, but it didn't look like her. Instead of her having blue eyes, they were violet and almost reptilian. There was the odd markings the other Homunculi had underneath her right eye, looking almost like a tear of blood. Edward shivered as realization hit him.

You're a-"

"Homunculus. It's a bit late to point that out, chibi." Edward started to say a comeback, but was interrupted by Alphonse's voice.

As if I'd forgive a horrible brother like you for putting me in this body. I can't sleep, can't eat, can't even look normal. It's all your fault."

"Why did you try to bring me back to life, Edward? It hurt so much." Ed stiffened when he heard his mother's soft voice. He felt tears spring to his eyes.

It hurts, doesn't it?"

And just like that, Edward was shot into reality with a pounding headache. He wiped the tears away and turned to face Cassandra, but she was gone, with Envy standing in her place.

Seems like Fear did well, eh chibi-san?" He said mockingly, grinning widely. Ed launched himself at the green-haired Homunculus, but was stopped short when Envy latched an arm around Edward's neck. A choked cry escaped Edward as Envy's arm tightened, cutting off all air. Cassandra walked up behind Envy, a bored and slightly irritated look matching her looks. She hadn't changed from when she had invaded Edward's head, which disturbed Ed.

I was having plenty of fun, Big Brother." Cassandra whined to Envy. Envy gave her an exasperated look. Edward watched, black spots dancing at the edges of his vision.

But you need to learn to share." Envy retorted grumpily, but let go of Edward. Ed gasped in a breath, rubbing his neck gingerly. Edward scooted backwards from the arguing siblings, until he hit an abandoned trash can that let out a loud crash. This shook the pair out of their argument and they looked at him. Cassandra groaned, obviously annoyed that Edward tried escaping, and waved her hand. Stone rose out of the ground, trapping Edward at least twenty feet up in a stone cage. Envy and Cassandra went back to talking, before apparently coming to an agreement and letting Edward go. Ed crashed to the ground, crying out in pain as he bounced on the hard ground

This was just a test for Fear, so we're letting you go." Envy said smoothly, grabbing Edward by his blonde braid. Ed let out a pathetic whimper as Envy slammed his head against the stone ground a few times.

And as Edward watched the two of them leave, he saw Cassandra turn and give him a truly human look. Guilt. He thought about it for a minute before slipping into unconsciousness.

**YAY I MADE A WHOLE CHAPTER! So, tell me your opinions and ask your questions in the reviews, and I'll be sure to answer!**

**leena1445: Thanks for the advice! I'll be sure to use it in other stories!**

**AnimeCraze8: Thanks, Japan! I know last chapter, what with the POV change, being kinda confusing. Thanks for reading, though!**

**And, as always, keep reading!**

**~The-Biggest-Geek19**


End file.
